Starlight Love: Book I – First Meeting
by Guardian Knight of Saturn
Summary: [M][AU] Princess Haruka is forced into arranged marriage by her mother. But what happens when she meets her fathers hew hunts man, Seiya Kou? And Why is Princess Serenity so full of secrets?


Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all related characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

English isn't' my native language, so please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ^_^;;

"." Talk  
'. ' thoughts  
*.* Narrator

**----------------  
Starlight Love: Book I – First Meeting**

**Chapter 1 – The new hunts man**

"But Mother!" Princess Haruka exclaimed horrified. Her mother, Queen Catharine of Uranus, had just told her daughter that she would were to be married to a prince from one of Mars' moons.

"No but's Haruka. You are going to marry the prince of the Phobos and that will be the end of discussion. Your father and I made this arrangement along time ago." The Queen said. 

"HOW COULD YOU!?!" Haruka yelled furiously. It was obvious that her parents were not going to change their minds about the matter. "How could you simply "sell" me to some damn prince that I haven't met before, not to mention that I have absolutely no feelings for whatsoever?" 

"Sell you?" King Alex repeated, "We haven't sold you my dear. It was part of Phobos entering the Silver Millennium."

"And as for you not knowing him… I have arranged for eight balls to be held until your wedding. That is 10 months away. That way you two can get to know each other." She queen added smiling. Haruka looked away with sad eyes. She wanted to cry. 'How can they do this to me? My own parents! Don't they want me to find happiness, rather then following stupid traditions and op hold duties?' 

"Now, the guests will start to arrive in a 4 hours, you have better go and get ready for tonight. Prince Illidan, your fiancé, will be there as well."

"Well if he is going to, then I won't!" Haruka yelled." 

"Princess Haruka!" Her father yelled, "I will not tolerate such a tone from you. You are going to marry prince Illidan whatever you like it or not. Duty comes first you know and as a princess it is your duty to be married, raise a family ect. Is that clear?" Haruka didn't answer. She just fled the room running towards her own room, crying. 

Haruka slammed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed, weeping. She couldn't believe that her parents given her away like that. 

~~~~~~ In the nearby town ~~~~~~

The town square was crowded and people were talking loudly. One of the guards from the palace had just put up a peace of paper on the wooden board. 

"I wonder what happened to the last hunter the king had." A male voice said.

"What do are you thinking about Seiya?" Fredrick asked his friend through many years.

"I am thinking about this." Seiya replied, pointing towards the proclamation on the board. "It says here that the King is in urgent need of a hunts man and some one who knows how to forge horse shoes and saddle them up and so on. Sounds like a job for me." 

"Oh really?" Fredrick replied.

"Didn't I just say so?" Seiya replied and pulled the paper down from the wood board. "Now, If only I knew is which direction the castle is… You there!" Seiya said to a girl that walked by carrying wood - probably for a fireplace. She looked up at him and stared wide-eyed. "Could you please tell me which way the castle is?" Seiya asked.

"Y… yes," The girl stammered, "It that way. About two hours of riding." 

"Thank you." Seiya replied smiling. 

Fredrick looked at Seiya, "So I take it that you are going to respond to it." 

"Yes I am." Seiya replied, "Are you coming?" 

"Nah, I'll pass this time. Last time I went with you I got killed." Fredrick said, remembering the last time he and Seiya went looking for a job." Seiya broke into laughter, "I'll see you around my friend!" Seiya called, as he took off. 

"GOOD LUCK!!" Fredrick called after him. 

~~~~~~ The Palace of Uranus ~~~~~~

The palace Miranda was a very busy place today and the preparations for tonight's birthday party was well under way, even though princess Haruka didn't want anything to do with it. Her mother had tried to talk the rest of the outer princesses, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru, into talking with Haruka about this and make her see things the reasonable way, but they hadn't been thrilled about the marriage idea either. They dreaded the year ahead of them because they would also reach the age of marriage, and they didn't have some one special in their lives. The inner princesses, on the other hand, were already engaged too be married with Earth's generals. They had met because of princess Serenity was engaged to Earths Princes Endymion. The outer princesses were a little jealous of them because of the love they had between them. They too wanted to have that kind of romance.

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Hotaru asked. The four girls were sitting in Amara's room. 

"I have no idea, and to be honest Hotaru; I really don't care. I don't care what my mother will do to me. Nothing will compare to what this marriage plan of hers." Amara replied and let out a sight. Michiru and Setsuna looked at her in shock and understanding. Hotaru didn't know what to say. There was still two years until she would turn 18. 

"But Amara…. It's your birthday." Hotaru said, "Don't' let that marriage stuff ruin it." 

Haruka sighted, "Sorry Taru, but I am really depressed at the moment. My parents won't let me learn how to fight with a sword, let me decide who I want to marry or anything else for that matter. I am surprised that I am allowed too be a sailor scout, but I guess that's because it's duty." Haruka got up and sat in the windowsill, looking out side on the tiny snow petals that was falling. From there she could also see a young man on a horse talking to the guards that was guarding the gates to the castle.

"I wish to see the King." Seiya said a cheerful voice. The guards looked at him and laughed a bit. 

"Well what makes you so sure the king wishes to see you, boy?" One of the guards asked.

"Well…" Seiya said and pulled out the peace of paper that he had pulled down from the wooden board back in the town, "I have decided to apply for this here job." He held it up so the guards could see it.

"Oh I see…" the second guard replied, "Well come with me then." He led Seiya into the palace and towards the throne room. "I sure hope you know how to hunt, boy. The king is very… demanding when it comes to that." 

Seiya chuckled. "Good. I like people with taste, especially good taste."  The guard smiled at Seiya's well-chosen words and knocked on the door to the throne room. 

"Come!" A voice called. The guard opened the door and stepped in. He bowed before the king and said, "Sorry for interrupting you're majesties, but there is a young man who wishes to speak with you."

"He will have to wait." The Queen replied. 

"Forgive me, my queen. But he's here about the job." The guard said. 

The king looked at the guard." Well in the case show him in, show him in!" The Guard bowed and let Seiya enter the room. He bowed before the king and queen, who looked at him.

"So you want the work as hunts man and stable boy?" The king said. 

"That's right, you're majesty." Seiya replied, handing the king the proclamation. The king took the paper and nodded. "Very well then…  Andre, our head butler, will show you to your room. I hope you don't mind if we continue our convocation later. Today is my daughter's birthday and we'll be having a lot of guests later." 

"Not at all you're majesty." Seiya replied and bowed once again. He turned to leave with the butler when the king stopped them. "What is your name, by the way?"

"Seiya… My lord." He replied. The king nodded and smiled. 

Seiya and the butler walked down the halls of the palace towards the employer's wing where the general house staff lived. 

"This will be your room." The butler said as he unlocked the door. The room was small but cosy.

"This looks quite nice," Seiya said, as he looked around. He walked to the window, opened it up fully, and peeked outside. He had a perfect view towards the palace garden and the stables, "This is very nice. I take it there is a reason for the view being in the direction of the stables?" 

The butler nodded, "Yes, there is. See the stables burned down about 6 years ago. After the fire they were removed so the person in charge of the stables could keep and eye out on them." 

"I see." Seiya replied, "Was it an accident?" 

"Most things around here happen because they are meant to happen." The butler said darkly.  Seiya looked questionable at him. "When you've gotten to know this place better, I'll tell you more about it. Until then, stay on your guard and watch yourself." With that, the butler left Seiya in deep thoughts.

-------------

Well there it is people. I hope you have enjoyed chapter 1. R n R and please, no flames. 


End file.
